evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Power Can Be a Weakness
Sometimes, supreme power can be someone's undone. In other words, in any story, the villain is defeated by the power that he or she sought. This is one of the most unpredictable moments in a film, book, or play - usually during the climax. When the villain is defeated by the power he or she sought, this occurs in these circumstances: *The villain initially plans on using a powerful object, henchmen, or a monster to use for his or her own gains, but this backfires, defeating the antagonist. *The villain gets the power he or she wants, but it destroys or imprisons him or her. *The villain outright wins, but his or her victory leads to his or her undoing. Examples *Ruber plotted to obtain Excalibur's power, but Kayley and Garrett tricks him into plunging it into the stone, disintegrating him to his death. *Archibald Snatcher finally achieves his dream of eating cheese in the Tasting Room, but his allergic reaction sets off, killing him. *Scar initially planned on employing hyenas to help him usurp Mufasa and take over the Pride Lands, but when he blames them for causing Simba's woes, they turn against him. *Vic Hoskins initially planned on cloning dinosaurs and using them as weapons, but when he tried convincing Delta (one of Owen Grady's velociraptors) that he was on her side, the velociraptor turned against him. *Ronan the Accuser plotted to use an Infinity Stone to cleanse Xandar, but its power destroyed him. *Rene Belloq, Toht, and Colonel Dietrich were intent on harvesting the Ark of the Covenant's power, but it causes their downfall. *Jafar finally obtains the power of the lamp when Aladdin tricks him into becoming a genie, but is bottled up in a lamp. *Chick Hicks wins the Dinoco race, but is booed by the crowd and even his own fans for cheating and pushing The King off the track. *Joe initially plotted to gain unlimited power and intelligence by drinking the antidote to the fish potion, but it turns him into a human. He realizes that a human can't breathe underwater and eventually drowns. *Doc Ock plotted to harness the sun's power, but sacrificed himself to save the city, and this power leads to his downfall. *Judge Doom plotted to wipe out all toons with the Dip, despite being a toon himself. Eventually, he gets splashed with it himself and melts like the Wicked Witch of the West. *Morgana plotted to harness the power of King Triton's trident to take over the ocean, but when Melody gives it to her grandfather, Triton imprisons the sea witch with the powerful weapon. *Sa'Luk plotted to achieve supreme power by obtaining the Hand of Midas, but makes the mistake of touching the gold part, causing him to turn into a statue and leading him to be literally trapped by his own greed. *Mandrake was defeated by being trapped by his own tar. *Tortoise John plotted to use Rattlesnake Jake in his plan to rule over Dirt, but Jake turned against him for his treachery. *Bradley Uppercrust III plotted to use his team, the Gammas, to cheat in order to win the X-Games. But after he crossed the line by deliberately leaving Tank behind in a blazing fire, Tank turned against him. *Red Skull/Johann Schmidt was defeated by the immortal power he plotted to obtain. *The Horned King plotted to use the Black Cauldron's power, but after Gurgi jumped in, that power destroyed him. *Krudsky initially planned on using the Goblin Scepter to control the powers of Halloween and bribe the Goblin King for his own selfish gains, but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo defeated him with the scepter and the king imprisoned him for his treachery. *Walter Donovan plotted to use the Holy Grail's magic water to obtain immortality, but drinking out of a false grail takes away his life and his greed. *Kai meets his end as Po's overloads him with so much Chi that he explodes, being destroyed by the very power he sought to obtain. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Chick Hicks' defeat.jpg|Chick Hicks booed off the stage. Jafar imprisoned by the power he sought.png|Jafar imprisoned by the very power he sought to obtain. Morgana imprisoned by the trident's power.png|Morgana imprisoned by the trident's power. Sa'Luk trapped by his own greed.png|Sa'luk transforming into a gold statue. Jasper's mistake.png|Jasper get corrupted after fusing with one of Gem Monsters. Kai destroyed.png|Kai obliterated as Po's Chi overwhelms him, being destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to his death, destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. vault_horror10.jpg|Moore destroyed by the voodoo magic he used to destroy the art critics and dealers who ridiculed him Castle-in-the-Sky-hayao-miyazaki-27710818-500-281.jpg|Muska blinded by the very power he went out to control. Sunset_Shimmer_inside_spiraling_rainbow_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer defeated by the Crown's magic. Skinner's defeat.jpg|Archibald Snatcher deformed by the power he out to hold, and then later exploded. Aqua Monster.jpg|Lorenzini transforming into a sea monster by the magic water instead of making him powerful. The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King sucked into the Black Cauldron, destroyed by the very magic artifact he went out to use for evil. Doomed_Ben_Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft being sucked into the spell book he desperately seeks alongside his evil ancestress Sarah. ht26.jpg|Hansel and Gretel fatten up by the Truffles (literally biting off more than they can chew). Halloweentown_12_-_Kalabar_is_defeated.jpg|Kalabar getting destroyed by the magic of Merlin's Talisman he desperately wanted. 152417677.jpg|Grady becoming too big to do anything even ride a horse. Videos Top 10 Villains Destroyed by the Power they Sought|Top 10 Villains Destroyed by the Power they sought Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events